Between Dark and Light
by sorceresstar
Summary: when a girl comes into hogwarts something sparks the Dark Lords interest, what has she to do with him or with the profecy and when the faith of all depends on one, which one will be chosen...?
1. nightly scares

**_well i had to start somehwere so here it is, thist is my very first shot at a HP fanfiction, tell me what you think.

* * *

_**

**_A woman runs into the room, her long white hair flowing behind her. Panic is visible in her eyes as she storms inside. She bows over a bed and pulls something out. Swearing is heard behind the woman, a screeching male voice. High pitched and with a soft hissing._**

**_chance of view the landscape comes rushing by, a stinging pain and a broken window in the distance. Darkness seeps out of the window and onto the ground behind the woman, her speed increases noticeably. Suddenly she stops. The sounds of rushing water, the darkness comes closer. Someone hisses something behind the woman. Fear struck her face but she quickly regained her composure._**

**_chance of viewShe is tall, and she turns around to face the man that became visible in the darkness. Her white hair framed her face. The man hisses something at her, a snake slithering around his feet. Then, a blinding green light and the woman falls to the ground. A figure is visible behind the man. They talk and the man of darkness grins, another blinding green light…. _**

A light illuminates the once dark room as someone shot right up in bed. That someone shivered from the memory of the nightmare, a nightmare that was familiar, a nightmare that would return every so often. Covers were thrown back and feet were placed on the ground _(a bit wobbly though)_ as the person that lay in bed stood up. The feet were bare and made a barely audible noise as they made there way towards a large window in the corner of the room. A pale face came in view and dark, midnight blue eyes looked back from the mirror. The person standing in front of the mirror ran its hands throughout its shoulder length, snow white hair. It examined the face in the mirror carefully; it was pale which made its big blue eyes look even larger, a look of surprise and fear was noticeable in them. The pale face was framed by the most beautiful, pure snow-white locks of hair. Its skin was fair, not a flaw was there to be find…. Too bad that the girl standing in front of the mirror was too shocked to think about admiring the view.

The dream had been so vivid, so real and most of all, so familiar that it left her still trembling. It was as if she had felt the fear the woman in her dream had felt.

'Oh come Elowyn, you big chicken, it was just a dream, nothing to be upset about….'

She said to herself. A look on the alarm clock on the bed side table taught her that it was almost 6 o'clock in the morning.

'figures'

She decided that it was of no use to go back to bed so instead, she walked over to the chair and began to dress.

She walked out of her room and stood still in front of the door to bedroom, which she knew was occupied by her parents or actually, her adoptive parents. There were times where she would imagine what her real parents would be like, but her parents had died in a plane crash so she knew that it would be impossible to find out. All she had was a locket which, she knew, had belonged to her mom, but she couldn't open it… and a large gape in her memories before she lived in the orphanage. She was glad she got away from there, they had treated her like trash, not that her adoptive parents were any better, they wanted a boy but they had to adopt her or they would be scraped from the list. For thirteen years, she had been hit, kicked, spit on, strangled, locked up and abused mentally. Even if she did nothing wrong, she probably did something because they always had an excuse to do something to her. She was sixteen now and if it was up to her, she wouldn't stay around any longer then she had to.

As she came downstairs, she noticed that the mail had been early today. She decided not to give any attention to it, which was until one of the letters caught her attention. It seemed old, and as she soon found out, was very heavy. But that was not what had caught her attention but what did was the name that was written upon it.

_Elowyn Tellers..._

_Smallest room on the left..._

_27 Broadheath..._

_Manchester..._

_**It was written to her!**_


	2. pain and confusion

_**Hello peepz, I'm back. I know it took me a while, thnx for the reviews I got. Well enjoy part 2:P **_

* * *

The young white haired girl stared at the letter in her hands. Who in his right mind would send a letter to _her! _She made a move to open it when a voice drifted down the stairs.

'Poor little Elowyn stuck inside the spiders web. No where left to run, no place there to hide? Trying hard to vanish, in the deep dark of the night. Come now dear, and don't be shy come out without delay. Come now child, the time is there, this spider wants to play!'

Elowyn stood there paralyzed, her face as white as a sheet. The voice, so she knew, belonged to no other then her "mother" who loved to speak in riddles or rhymes. She also knew that she would leave the house with a few fresh bruises this morning.

The sound of someone walking down the stairs was heard and the girl backed away from the door. It opened and it revealed a tiny woman with black hair pulled up in a tight bun. She had brown eyes which held suspicion and a hint of madness.

A man appeared behind her and Elowyn groaned inwardly. The man in the doorway had blond hair and was very tall with green eyes. He looked so different from his wife yet his eyes held the same maniacal expression.

Elowyn tried to back away further but she felt her back hit a wall and she knew that it was over.

'See that dear? It seems that our daughter doesn't want to play. That's not nice of you Elowyn, after everything we've **done**!'

When he said done he hit her in her face, making her head collide with the wall behind her. He grabbed her arm and threw her throughout the kitchen door which his wife held open just for that purpose.

Young Elowyn crashed against the stairs and it took her a little while to recover from the impact, only to take another blow to her head. Her foster mother came and began scratching her with her long nails. This continued for some time until Elowyn was left unconscious on the stairs.

Blue eyes slowly opened themselves; a groan came from a very sore throat as Elowyn regained her consciousness.

'Oh, why does it always feels like a stampede of rhinos ran over my head after those to had their way.' She groaned.

She made breakfast and headed out for school, no doubt in the world that she was late.

The concierge Mr. Callin stood by the door as he watched a lone figure walk onto the schoolyard. He shook his head, a sad feeling in his heart as he watched the broken, slumped pace of the white haired beauty. He knew Elowyn all to well and he knew what she had to cope with everyday. Seeing that she was always late, he asked her what was happening. To his surprise the girl had confided in him and told him everything. Anger had consumed him as he heard about the things her foster parents did to the gentle child. He wanted to help but she made him promise not to tell anyone.

'Hello Miss Tellers is everything alright.'

She just shook here head and looked inside as he opened the door. She straitened her back and walked into the school with a smile stuck on her face, once again confiding in her mask.

The day just seemed to drag by; Elowyn had trouble concentrating because she had a headache. Not that it mattered, the teachers never told anything new anyway. Finally she heard the bell indicating that the school part of the day had ended. With a heavy feeling in her heard she said goodbye to Mr. Callin and headed back home.

A fist collided with her nose the minute she opened the door. She staggered back and tried to get way, only to be pulled back inside by her foster dad. He and his wife had been waiting for her so they could "play" once again. She looked up at them with anger and anguish in her eyes.

'No please, stop it!' she pleaded but they weren't planning on doing so.

'**Stop!'**

A bright light engulfed her foster parents the minute she shouted and they were blown back. She stood there in complete and utterly amazement. Soon she recovered and ran upstairs to her bed room, grabbing her stuff and ran back downstairs. She was running to the door when the letter caught her eyes and she grabbed it along the way.

She ran, and she ran until she thought that she ran far enough. Elowyn collapsed on a wall and sighed, still confused.

What just happened?

She decided to shrug it off and grabbed the letter. So much had happened after she woke up and found the letter. She wondered what was in it so she slowly she ripped open the envelope, not knowing that it would chance her life forever….

* * *

There you go, I'll post part 3 sooner or later around R&R please :) 


	3. discovery and meetings

_hi peepz, this is the thirth chapter it took me some time but that was because I wasn't alowed on the computer, I'm sorry if details are off but i had to transelate most from Dutch__

* * *

_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin__, first class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )_

_Dear miss Tellers,_

_We__ are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed lists of all necessary books and accuiptment._

_T__erm begins at September 1._

_We await your owl no later then July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Assistant __Headmaster._

She had to do a double take at the letter .

"Right, I guess the loon house lost some loons. A school for magic? And what does she mean with 'we await your owl?' I don't own an owl."

She looked inside the envelope to find the supply list.

_List of Supplies:_

_Sixth-Year students will require: _

_Uniform:_

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
4. One set of dress robes (any color, conservative style)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

_Course Books__  
A students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_Hogwarts: A History__  
__A history of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot  
__How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers On The First Day__ by Julius Gummidge  
__Unexpurgated Copy of the Brother's Grimm__  
__The Art of Potion Making__ by S. Snape  
__Poisonous Plants and the art of Medicine__ by O. Ollesteria  
__Thurston Candlewick's Complete and Extremely Useful Field Guide to Dark Creatures__  
__Advanced Defensive Spells and Technique__ by Virgil Vigilante  
__Oswald the Runemaker's Guide to Ancient Runes __by Oswald the Runemaker  
__Numbers and the Meaning of Life: Advanced Arithmancy__ by Perseus Pythagoras  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them__ by Newt Scamander  
__Dragons: Vastly Misunderstood Beasts__ by Rubeus Hagrid  
__Metors, Asteroids, and Rings__ by I. C. Uranus _

_Other Equipment:_

1 wand  
2 cauldrons (pewter, standard size 2 & stone, size 1)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 basic potion ingredients kit  
1 set of gloves  
-(optional) Muggle Pencil or Pen if taking Muggle Studies  
1 abacus

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad (optional)

"Even if this is all true, how on earth am I going to get all this stuff? I mean, I don't see wands or magic books in a normal store"

"_Diagon Alley"_

"Thanks, wait what?!"

She looked up to find a man with long white hair and beard, he had clear, sparkling blue eyes that looked at her from behind glasses that looked like half moons. Also he was clad in long violet robes. Next to him stood a boy, he had messy, jet black hair and amazing green eyes. She noticed a thin scar, shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. He too wore glasses though his were round. It somehow relieved her to see that his clothes were normal.

"_You can get your supplies at Diagon Alley."_

"Do I know you?"

"_My name is Albus Dumbledore dear, and this is Harry Potter."_

"You're the guy mentioned in the letter, so is this all a big joke or reality."

"**It's true, I reacted the same way when I first found out I was a wizard."**

"But I don't get it, why now?"

"_Your powers weren't awakened yet but they have quite recently."_

"**Sorry but why are you out here?"**

"No reason, I just like being outside."

"**With all your stuff packed with you?"**

She didn't answer but turned away, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes. Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other, both had seen the bruises, the blood, the wounds and the tears so why was she pretending she was fine?

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't…."**

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I just can't tell you now, I mean I only just met you. But if this letter is true then we might be able to get to know each other."

"**You know, we were heading a friend of mine where I will be staying the rest of the summer you could come with me if you like, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."**

"But I really don't want to intrude and I don't have vacation yet."

"_All is taken care of, now come along. There is much more I have to do tonight."_

She bower her head and stood up.

"Well alright, it's not like I've somewhere else to go."

He smiled at Elowyn and grabbed her arm, Harry grabbed her stuff along with his and Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder, she suddenly felt as if she was squashed by something and then stretched out again. The blue eyed beauty was glad it was over seeing she hadn't liked the trip. Looking around she noticed the sudden chance in scenery. She saw a house that should have fallen apart long ago but was kept together by something she could only describe as magic.

"Wow"

Harry smiled at her and walked towards the door with Dumbledore, Elowyn trailing behind still staring at the building in awe. Dumbledore knocked and some one opened it. An elderly woman stood in the doorway and as soon as she saw Harry she grabbed him and hugged him until he turned slightly blue. Elowyn laughed at him as the woman released him. He grinned back at her.

"My, Dumbledore, who is she?"

"_This is the girl I told you about Molly, there has been a slight chance of plans seeing that I found her outside with her stuff packed when I went to check up on her."_

Elowyn let the conversation slip past her, not really paying attention while still viewing the house. The woman called Molly looked at her, her eyes surveying the wounds and bruises on the young girl. Molly took a small gasp and felt a surge of pity wash over her.

Poor child she thought, I wonder what she's been through. It must have been rough on her.

The girl turned her attention back at Molly and all the people that had gathered behind her and around Harry, how she wished that she could be part of them. And then she figured something, if everything was as the letter said then she might have a chance.

Molly froze as her gaze was met with the most striking blue eyes, she saw the sadness that was held inside of them and Molly figured that the girl would be some depressed little thing. Suddenly the girl started to smile, her eyes never leaving Molly's and that simple smile lit up the entire face of the white haired girl in front of her. It made Molly forget about the wounds, bruises, cuts and dried blood in her hair. Almost but not entirely. She just had met the girl but she felt a great deal of respect for her. She saw the gentle, brave and strong soul that was hidden behind those sad eyes.

Harry and the others stood just behind Molly while her husband wrapped his arm around her.

"My name is Molly Weasley dear and welcome to the Burrow."

"My name is Elowy Esmeralda Tellers…."

* * *

stay tunned for the next chapter, oh and review please 


	4. morning routines

here is part 4 enjoy oh the first part typed like this is_ "her thoughts"_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Elowyn was taken to the Burrow and her physical wounds had long since healed. And for the first time she could remember she was happy. The family had welcomed her into their home and made her feel warm and secure. 

She laid on her bed, a smile forming on her face as she thought about her stay here in the Burrow and about every one she met during it. They all were so nice to her.

_"First there was Mrs. Weasley, she took me into her home, fed me and took care of all my wounds even though I was a complete strange, a stray. She and her husband are the nicest people I've ever met well without Mr. Callin counting. _

_Ginny, their daughter offered to share her room with me, and she's already sharing with some one, Hermoine._

_She's been teaching me things about magic and everything and she offered to help me so I won't fall out too much at Hogwarts._

_The twins, Fred and George try so hard to cheer me up and then there are Harry and Ron, they've been complaining forever that no one wants to tell them anything and they keep talking about an order of some kind. Harry seems so down, almost depressed. Maybe I should go and try to cheer him up."_

Eyes opened and surveyed the room she was in. Her smile broadened, she definitely felt at home here. She stood up, dressed, ran a brush throughout her messy white hair and went downstairs.

'… THOSE THINGS IN MY HOUSE, AM I CLEAR!'

'**But ma….'**

'NO BUTS, NOW TAKE THOSE THINGS AWAY BEFORE I DO IT!'

Shouting voices drifted towards her as the girl made her way downstairs. This was a daily routine ever since Elowyn arrived. She entered the room.

'Good morning Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George.'

'Good morning dear, there's breakfast in the kitchen, the others should be there too.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley.'

'**Oy Elowyn look what whe ….**'

'OH NO YOU'RE NOT.'

'**But Elowyn…'**

'FRED, LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!'

She giggled as she heard the twins fruitless attempts to win over their mother and went into the kitchen.

A 'Morning El' greeted her from four separate directions.

'Good morning guys, how long have they been at it this time?'

'_Ever since ma found their self detonating jawbreakers earlier'_ answered Ginny.

She smiled as her white haired friend broke into laughter.

'She did huh, well you should've seen their faces just now, priceless!'

'_**I bet they were!**_' Ron had a huge grin on his face, making Elowyn suspect that he had something to do with the sudden "discovery"

'So what are the plans for today?'

'**Diagon Alley, we're going to shop for school supplies'**

'_You know we'll have to go on a short notice so are you planning to sit and eat or do you want to go without breakfast?'_

'I think I'll eat Hermoine.'

'**Run for the hills! Ma's on warpath!'** the twins looked as if the were caught in a hurricane as they stormed into the kitchen.

'… EVER WANT TO FIND THEM IN HERE AGAIN' Mrs. Weasley's voice followed them as they entered. Which caused the others to burst into laughter.

Elowyn grabbed a plate, some food and began to eat. Unknown to the white haired and blue eyed girl, as she was engrossed in a conversation with her two female friends, her beauty was mesmerizing the boys, or at least the twins and Harry. It had ever since she arrived. Soon she finished her food and walked towards the living room alongside the others still talking with Hermoine and Ginny. Hermoine was explaining Floo powder to her

'Now, I want you all to behave'

Mrs. Weasley glared at the twins. They just grinned at their mother, took some Floo powder and disappeared in the fireplace. Next went Ginny and Hermoine, followed by Ron and Mrs. Weasley leaving Harry and Elowyn alone at the Burrow.

'**Nervous?'**

'N-no, what made you think that?'

'**Just a hunch'**

'Okay I am, what gave me away, my shivering knees or my clattering teeth?'

'**Both'** he said smiling.

'Wow'

'**What?**'

'I didn't know you could smile'

'**Well there wasn't any reason too.'**

'I know how you feel Harry'

'**How could you know how I'm feeling, even Hermoine and Ron don't know that and they are my best friends'**

'I know, but have they lost some one dear to them? Are they left alone in this cold and cruel world?'

'**How…'**

'Hermoine told me, don't be mad at her Harry. You know, we're somewhat alike. I mean, we're both alone. I'm not going back, never, I'd rather go back to that horrid orphanage. Life was hard in there but compared to all the foster parents I've had it's paradise.'

'**Oh, so are you going to tell me what had happened when we found you.'**

'Maybe some other time, but tell me, how come you're smiling again?'

'**Some one taught me that no matter how hard things get it can always get worse and that life is worthwhile as long as you believe it to be.'**

'He must know what he's talking about.'

'**I guess, SHE also taught me that I'm never alone, even if I feel like I am left by every one.**** That all I have to do is remember my friends and that they'll be in my heart where ever I go. No matter what I have to face, they'll be in my heart.'**

'I hope you'll find comfort in her words and her believes.'

She smiled, stepped into the fire and yelled 'Diagon Alley!' The fire rose and green flames engulfed her, making her disappear. Harry thought about her and sadly spoke to himself.

'**Yes they gave me comfort and I just wish I could return the favour to you sweet, gentle and tortured soul. I hope that you'****ll let me help you with your past, Elowyn…'**

* * *

well this was part 4 I flat out hate the Harry and Cho pairing, for those who don't I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. I like Harry and Ginny but this is a Harry/OC fic so none of that, I'm a big supporter for Ron/Hermoine though:P well I hope you liked it, please leave a comment, that way I'll to what I'll have to pay attention and I'll be able to get better at writing. 


	5. Diagon Alley part 1

_Sorry my friends, only a short chapter.__ this will be so long I decided that I'll put it up in two __sigh__ the other part will be out later, tomorrow maybe, __enjoy._

* * *

Elowyn stood still, captivated by the wonders that lay ahead of her. If this was anything like Hogwarts was going to be…. There was much to see, oh if she only had three extra pairs of eyes.

'Elowyn?'

It took her all het willpower she had to tear her attention away from her surroundings and to turn it towards the youngest Weasley.

'what is it Ginny?'

'If you keep standing there, Harry will come and squash you like a bug.'

The brunette smiled at her white haired friend as she stepped out of the fireplace. The moment she stepped out, Harry landed inside. He was covered in ashes making Elowyn realize she herself looked pretty smeared as well. They looked at each other and laughed. Mrs. Weasley broke the fun as she took out her wand and cleaned both teens.

'Now, first we'll go to Gringroths and after that we can all split up so you can get your supplies. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny, I trust you'll take care of Elowyn? I have to run some errands. Now Fred, George….'

'Sorry ma, we're of f to the shop.'

'Shop? Can I come see it?'

'Sure you can El, just this way and because we reckon you as family we'll give you a ….'

'That will be out of the question, it's bad enough my sons are running a joke shop but you will not spoil the mind of this innocent girl….'

Mrs. Weasley fell silent as she noticed the odd looks she was receiving from the girl in question and her friends.

'Oh all right, but only after we visited the bank.'

Gringroths was unbelievable, Elowyn held her breath as if she were afraid she would tear down the building if she exhaled. That was until Hermoine leaned over to her friend and whispered.

'Better breath, you're turning blue…'

Elowyn gasped for breath only to be holding it again half an hour later this time, however, it wasn't in amazement. She was freighted she would throw up and make a scene. That was some ride. All was well when they walked in and asked to be guided to their faults. Her dark blue eyes widened in fear as she saw the way they would be travelling. Elowyn was deadly afraid of roller coasters. When she was little the orphanage took her and a few selected others to go to a fair which had a roller coaster. Half way through the ride the carriages flew off the rails. Nobody survived the crash except for Elowyn. The memory of her lying there between the wrecks and bodies made her sick to her stomach. But before she could refuse to go the others pulled her in. The moment they started she began to panic. Harry tried to calm her but when all failed he just pulled her in his arms and whispered soothing words to her like you would do to a child who had a nightmare. It somehow worked and Elowyn glad when it was all over. Her fault lay on one of the deepest levels, straight beneath Harry's. Now, they were standing outside and Elowyn struggled to get the memories out of her head.

'Hey El, you okay?' he asked, concern in his voice.

'Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking Harry.'

The group of teens went their own way after Mrs. Weasley ensured to give them proper instructions before departing. Elowyn thought the bank was a rotten experience then she's in for something because chaos was waiting just around the corner.

* * *

_That's it of now __peepz__, stay tuned I'll be posting the rest of the chapter soon._


End file.
